thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Levelonealt
Levelonealt was pretty much the gayest man to ever join the TLDR. Like, he LOVES cocks. This is because his own penis is so astronomically small that he craves men with a larger one than his (which is pretty much anyone). He is famous for spamming like a retard, trolling like a retard, and attention whoring like a retard. Basically all his posts can be dissected like so: 10%: shitty trolling attempt 5%: shitty copypasting trolling attempt 35%: inane shit and shitty spam 25%: regurgitation of shitty memes 35% angst and penis envy It should also be worth noting that he doesn't know how the hell to make a good wiki article, and just rambles on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on with the ocassional fucking profanity thrown in to make sure people know he's "hip n' edgy." ---- Sightings Levelonealt has never posted pix of himself on TLDR, which is probably a good thing, as the sheer faggotry of his picture would probably break the server. However, several artists have tried drawing police sketches of what he looks like, and one is well known for being an incredibly accurate portrayal of him. thumb|levelonealt IRL. He's the one on top. Wrf Cheekos word Diet Aside from- what should be- fatal amounts of semen, Levelonealt keeps his fat fuck of an ugly body so fat mainly by a diet of satanic flapjacks. Levelonealt had originally hoped to become 1337 through satanic flapjacks, but as the devil loves irony, he instead turned into a fat, retarded cocklover. Sex life Although Levelonealt enjoys sex with any man, his preference is 8-year old boys. Causes for this are unknown, though suspected to be that the boys' cocks are only 5 or 6 times larger than his, raising his self esteem. Several times the RL police have tried to arrest him for being a desperate pervert, but failed when they were incapable of fitting their handcuffs over his fat (and often cut) wrists, then died from his horrific stench. Levelonealt then proceded to eat and rape their corpses, in that order (he's also a fecalphiliac). It is also well known that he enjoys masturbating every day to SWAP.avihttp://i.somethingawful.com//sasbi/2006/12/elpintogrande/swap8.jpg, then crying and passing out. Relationship With Candygiggles During the iFAP era, Levelonealt fell in love with Candygiggles, shattering the ice around his cold, dead heart. ATTN FAGGOTS: THIS ARTICLE IS ABOUT THE REAL ORIGINAL L1A MMMMKAY, NO iFAGS BULLSHIT JESUS FUCK GODDAMN I CANT BELIEVE I EVEN NEED TO TELL YOU FAGS THIS Trivia thumb|How Levelonealt navigates the seven seas Levelonealt cummed when he saw that someone had written an article about him Levelonealt once dug up the grave of Hitler to have gay sex with the bones Levelonealt is trapped in his own ego, fucker Levelonealt fears the reaper Category:2005 Posters Category:People Category:TLDR Members Category:Gabbly Crew